


Kuro, Are you blushing?

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fukase just wants Kuros love and affection, Kuro refuses, KuroKase is grand, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Based off another OTP prompt.Fukase keeps on with his flirting until Kuro caves.





	Kuro, Are you blushing?

Every time Kuro came over a part of him immediately regretted it because every time Fukase tried to woo him. Every single time. Like right now. Right now, Kuro was piled up on Piko's couch, his feet crossed and propped up on the coffee table before him while Fukase pulled endless pickup lines from the depths of his ass.

He had tried his best to ignore him, opting to pay attention to his twitter feed instead of the crispy redhead steadily inching his way into his lap. However, Fukase was persistent, and Kuro—damn it all—was starting to cave. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"Kuro...Are you blushing?"

What did this stupid little troll just say? Blushing? "What? No. Don't flatter yourself. Your well-rehearsed, unoriginal bullshit isn't working."

Fukase wasn't fooled, and instead fully placed himself in the other's lap rather than move away. He cupped the side of his face, grinning devilishly. "Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Kurotane to blush?"

"No, you burnt ass chicken nugget. It's..It's the cold. You know Piko keeps this place fucking freezing."

"Huh. It's the cold. It's not that I told you 'your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too'?

Goddammit. Did he really have to repeat it? Kuro pressed his lips together tightly, refusing to make eye contact. "N-No.." Oh sweet Jesus, did his voice just break? "It's not—You gremlin—fuckin'-- troll. Go crawl back under your bridge."

Snickering, Fukase just placed a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, Kuro. I know you like me. You don't have to hide it."

"Fuck you." 

_ But he was right. _


End file.
